lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fourth Age (Game)
The Fourth Age is a sequel to the massively successful game The Third Age. It features six main heroes just as its predecessor did and characters from the previous game alongside characters from the books. The game is set in an alternate world that would have been created had Sauron took the Ring from Frodo but Aragorn had still been made king of Gondor. Storyline The game starts with a lone Dunedain Ranger named Getheros walking down a dirt road in Eregion. All around him are corpses and burned trees. He is then confronted by four Mordor orcs. He kills them and sees that they were holding a Gondorian captive. He states that his name is Demetor and that he had been sent by King Elessar to check on the situation in the Shire but had been captured by the orcs. Getheros then says that he is going to the Shire at the behest of Mayor Samwise Gamgee. The two men continue through Eregion until they reach Rivendell, which is being attacked by a raiding party of goblins led by Redog, the son of Bolg. The pair help lift the siege and are thanked by Elrond. He gives them both new equipment and items before sending them on their way. After the rest of the long traipse through Eregion, the two men finally arrive in the Shire only to find it under attack by orcs. The hobbits led by Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took are holding them off but are beginning to falter. Just as the two men are about to attack however, a party of elves emerges from some nearby trees. They unleash a deadly volley of arrows upon the orcs who retreat. Their leader turns out to be Aranel, the elf who helped the famous Gondorian warrior Berethor defeat Saruman's Uruk-Hai in East Emnet. He agrees to become the third member of the party and they go to Dunland. Here they fight wildmen hordes and flocks of Crebain before meeting a young Rohirrim man named Eothein. He says that he would like nothing better than to defeat the forces of Mordor after his village was destroyed during the War of the Ring by Saruman's hordes even though he was only thirteen at the time. It is agreed that he can accompany them. He suggests heading into Rohan. Due to the magic of Gandalf, the kingdoms of men and elves have not attracted Sauron's gaze. The four friends reach Edoras and are given a warm welcome by King Eomer. They return the greeting and are invited into the Golden Hall. They are then given supplies in the form of equipment ad items before they take their leave. Aranel then spots a dust cloud around three miles away and can somehow tell that it is a batallion of Mordor orcs. Demetor then warns Eomer who leads the Rohirrim out along with the four heroes. Together they defeat the orcs before they reach Edoras. Eomer gives the heroes the horses they rode into battle as a gift and then they leave. They ride to Amon Hen before camping there the night. While on guard duty, Eothain hears a noie and goes to investigate. He finds orcs and uruk-hai holding an elf woman still while they beat her. Eothain saves her and she returns to their camp. It is obvious from that point on that Eothain and Hadriell are in love. The party of five carries on until reaching Minas Tirith. They are met by Berethor and Morwen who live in the Royal Palace with Aragorn and Arwen. Category:Games